Gym Socks
by thehappypursuit-182
Summary: In which Beck and Cat suffer through the many joys of Gym class.


**Gym Socks**

In which Beck and Cat suffer through baseball, floor hockey, badminton... and yoga.

**Disclaimer: **Dan Schneider's. Not mine.

* * *

"Listen up!" Ms. Hawkins barked, vein throbbing. "Welcome, students, to your very first day of gym at Hollywood Arts!"

Mr. Scott smirked. "If you signed up for gym because you thought it would be easy," he said, laughing, "prepare to be disappointed."

Ms. Woodyan smiled, genuinely, seeming to be the only nice teacher of the three. "You're here to now learn about how Physical Education provides a positive impact on your life, to get in shape, and have some fun!"

"Fun?" Ms. Hawkins screeched. "There is no fun in gym class!"

Ms. Woodyan's fave wavered, and she warbled out a, "I'll be in my office."

"What a crybaby." Mr. Scott smirked, crossing his arms. "Now, class, for the first day of- What in the blazing hell? You, with that god awful red hair, what is on your feet?"

"Me?" Cat asked, pointing to herself.

Ms. Hawkins sighed exasperatedly. "Do you see anyone else with fire engine red hair?"

Cat looked down at her feet. "You mean my shoes?"

"Not those!" She barked. "Those socks!"

Cat smiled. "Oh, you mean_ these_!" She said, smiling. "My second cousin- thrice removed- Socko, sent me these! Isn't it cool how they light up? And I picked the basket-ball ones because I knew I would be in gym today and-"

"Those are a safety hazard!" Mr. Scott barked. "It's disgusting how you young people will just blatantly disrespect the dress code. Five laps, around the gym, now!"

Cat sighed, starting to run. Beck, who was standing to the left of her, put up his hand. "Yes?" Mr. Scott asked.

"I thought her socks were kinda cool." Beck said, shrugging. "And I don't see how they go against the dress code-"

"Five laps, now!" Ms. Hawkins yelled. "That will teach you to misbehave, Gym Sock!"

Beck sighed, catching up to Cat. "I hate them!" She groaned, jogging.

"Yeah, they're both pretty... intense." Beck agreed. "I'm Beck, by the way."

"I'm Cat!" She said, smiling. "Well, not _just_ Cat, but everyone calls me Cat anyways. You're a freshman too?"

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Do you think I was held back?"

"Well, I guess not." Cat said, furrowing her brow. "But this _is_ a Freshman/Sophomore class."

Beck shot her a look. "Really?"

"Yeah, apparently, they failed so many students last year that more than half of them had to re-do the course." She said, shrugging.

"That's one lap, Gym Sock, Sockette!" Mr. Scott barked. "Pick up the pace! My brother can run faster than you, and he's only got one leg!"

Cat and Beck shared twin looks of disbelief. "So," Beck began, laughing slightly, "how do you think Scott's brother only got one leg?"

"Mr. Scott probably made him run so many laps, it fell off!" Cat said giggling.

Ms. Hawkins sighed. "As _fun_ as it is watching you delinquents run," she began, "we don't have all day! Get over here so we can begin! You'll just have to make up the laps some other time."

Mr. Scott rolled his eyes. "Now for today's class we were going to do _yoga_, but since Woodyan has reduced herself to a snivelling lump, we're to play football. _Like men. _As in, tackle football."

"Pick your own teams." Ms. Hawkins said, waving off-handily. "Just try to make them a little fair, and because we're trying to be unbiased towards genders, they must be co-ed teams."

"I'd also like to add that this class sorts out the strong from the weak." Mr. Scott said, smiling. "Do with that what you will."

Beck shuddered. "Hey, Beck!" Jeremy, running back for the school team, called out. "Join our team, bro?"

"Sure." Beck said. "You coming Cat?"

"Seriously?" She asked, in disbelief. "You want _me_ on your team?"

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Cat sighed. "Well, I'm not very good at anything sports related, but I guess you wouldn't know that, cause I think we came from different schools and-"

"Cat." Beck said, stopping Cat's ramble. "I don't care how bad you are, I'm not that great either."

Cat smiled openly. "Well, okay then!"

He walked up to the guys, dragging Cat along. "Hey guys, this is Cat."

"Hey Cat." They said, welcoming her.

Jeremy looked her over. "You any good?"

"No. Not at all." Cat replied honestly.

Jeremy paused. "Uh, good. Look, just stay towards the back of the field, and don't try to catch the ball. If you do, run... or throw it the best you can. Besides, you _are_ a girl, we don't expect you to do well."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said, furrowing her eyebrows.

Jeremy's buddy Adrian 'took one for the team'. "Well," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "you're a chick, and chicks aren't that great at football... or most sports."

Cat fumed, and Beck intervened by pulling her off to the side. "Those idiots think I can't play?" She said, glaring.

"Well, you did just you can't." Beck pointed out.

"I'll show them how well girls can do at sports." Cat said, ignoring Beck.

Beck sighed. "Cat..."

It was too late though, Cat was already storming and Beck was left to run after her. "I'll show them." Cat repeated, muttering.

"Okay, Play 52, right boys?" Jeremy said, breaking up the huddle just as Cat stormed up.

"Excuse me," she began, "what's Play 52?"

Jeremy frowned. "Well, basically, we're gonna run the ball and improvise from there. Try not to get hurt, 'kay?"

"Try not to get hurt?" Cat scoffed, walking towards the field. "How clumsy do they think I am?"

"Cat." Beck warned. "Cat, Cat! Look-"

Cat tripped, getting her foot caught in a hole. "-out." He finished. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, waving him off, stepping out of the hole. "Ouch."

Beck frowned. "You don't have to play, you know."

"I'm fine!" Cat exclaimed. "Someone cares a little too much."

Beck sighed, heading towards the field, Cat following behind. "Good luck."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat pouted.

"And start!" Mr. Scott said, blowing his whistle.

Brian, the snapper, yelled, "Blue 52, Green 14, Middle 6, hut!" He snapped the ball to the quarterback, who passed the ball off to Jeremy.

"Good speed, Jeremy!" Mr. Scott cried out. "Excellent play! Now you, Sockette, get in the play!"

Cat sighed. "My ankle..."

"Play through the pain! That's my motto!" Mr. Scott shouted.

"Yes sir." Cat replied, jogging into the play. One of the defense-man charged at Jeremy, causing him to fumble the ball.

Beck scooped it up, scanning the field for team mates. "Uh, Cat! Here!" He passed it off to Cat, who stared at it, dumb-founded.

"What do I do now?" She asked.

"Run." He hissed. "I'll block."

Cat reluctantly took off down the field. "Uh, Cat?" Beck questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Wrong way." He reminded.

Cat groaned, switching directions. "Oh, right."

"No problem." Beck said, blocking an incoming defense-man.

Cat grinned, running. Her grin quickly turned into a frown, however, when she saw the defense approaching from her weak side. "Here, Beck!"

"What?" He asked.

Cat smiled, handing him the ball. "Get me a touchdown, please?"

Beck smiled. "I'd be happy to, milady." He sprinted down the field, only slowing down when he reached the end zone.

"Ah," Ms. Hawkins said, coming from the other side of the field, "can you smell that? That, students, is the smell of sweat, burning rubber and grass stains." She sniffed the air, sighing. "I like it! You, Gym Sock, nice touchdown. Nice teamwork, as well, between you and the girl. You, Cherry, remind me of a young Lacey Hawkins."

"Uh, thanks?" Cat said, confused.

Mr. Scott ran up, smirking. "Gym Sock, nice play. As well, Sockette, I _suppose_ you helped... a bit. Now, if you could lose the socks, I may be less willing to vomit at your presence."

"And," Ms. Hawkins said, "tomorrow we play cricket! Good first day class, two laps and you can get changed."

The students groaned, heading to the change rooms. "Oh, not you Gym Socks." Mr. Scott said, pointing between Cat and Beck. "You are lugging the equipment back to the room. Pronto!"

Cat and Beck sighed, reaching for the equipment bags. "What do these _weigh_?" Cat exclaimed, crumbling under the weight of one.

"Don't know." Beck said. "But it could be a lot worse."

Cat cocked her head. "How?"

"They could hate us." Beck said, shrugging, as they both watched the two teachers scream at the others.

Cat shuddered.

* * *

So... what do you think?

-Pursuit


End file.
